La realidad del deseo
by Laugerid
Summary: One shot..."Cuando lo que sientes es más fuerte que tu sentido de la realidad...todo puede suceder aun inconscientemente..." TERMINADO


**Hola, este es un pequeño One shot ZoRo.**

**Se me ocurrió una tarde y sin pensarlo mucho me puse a escribir sin parar hasta que lo terminé.**

**Espero disfruten leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo.**

**Por cierto, ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad!**

**Dedicado especialmente a Inaruz, Zu Robin Kato, Loveless girl-01 y a Zorro junior quienes me apoyan incondicionalmente…**

**Los quiero!**

**¡Gracias amigos!**

**.**

**.**

**Título: La realidad del deseo.**

Tumbado sobre el suelo y recargado en el mástil del Sunny se encontraba Roronoa Zoro aparentemente descansando o quizá durmiendo después de su arduo entrenamiento diario a intervalos de tiempo.

El día estaba transcurriendo sin novedad, misteriosamente tranquilo lo cual intrigó un poco al peliverde.

Miró a su alrededor pero no encontró a nadie, al parecer se encontraba solo, seguro los demás habían decidido bajar al pueblo y sin avisarle lo habían dejado al cuidado del barco; sin darle mucha importancia se dispuso a acomodarse nuevamente y a dormir.

No supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió de ello, alzó su mirada y se encontró con aquella persona a la que menos ganas tenía de ver…

No, no era eso verdad, simplemente no le agradaba la idea de que cada vez que ella estuviera cerca se sintiera tan incómodo, su presencia albergaba tanta paz y tranquilidad en su ser que al espadachín le era imposible creer que realmente fuera ella así; le daba algo de desconfianza la forma tan misteriosa de ser de esa mujer.

Con solo mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos color de mar; tan profundos y peligrosos; sin contar esa enigmática sonrisa suya tan particular y sin igual, realmente era inevitable verla; quería saber qué ocultaba esa mujer detrás de esa máscara que se empeñaba en usar con ellos y que era tan misteriosa y atrayente a la vez.

Él muy bien sabía que algo oscuro le había sucedido a Robin como para que actuase de esta manera, pero no lo entendía, aún después de lo sucedido en Ennies Lobby parecía que no había cambiado tanto; al menos no con él que seguía llamándolo "Kenshi-san".

Realmente eso le molestaba mucho pero nunca se lo había dicho, al menos eso servía para marcar cierta distancia entre ellos pero; sin darse cuenta, Robin había llamado su atención; al principio justificaba su comportamiento a la falta de confianza que, evidentemente no le tenía a la chica, temía que su ingreso a la tripulación ocasionase problemas a sus nakamas, estuvieran en peligro o los dañara.

Lo cierto es que lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho de que lo dañaran a él, pues desde el primer momento en que la vio algo muy dentro de él advirtió en su corazón eso que aún no sabía exactamente qué era pero que sin poderlo evitar deseaba mirarla, contemplarla, parecía que eso era suficiente para él aún cuando realmente deseaba poder tocarla, besarla…

Él que nunca había sentido por alguien algo así…él que nunca había tenido la necesidad de demostrar sus sentimientos y que, por alguna extraña razón desconocida necesitaba hacerlo, había despertado en él esa sensación de bienestar, de querer protegerla, de permanecer a su lado.

Cuando ella se le acercaba no podía evitar sentirse incómodo, nervioso, tenso; solo la miraba y volvía a lo que estaba haciendo, como demostrando que no le importaba que ella estuviese ahí observándole como entrenaba ni mucho menos le interesaba.

Evidentemente era sólo una apariencia pues se había vuelto una obsesión el estar cerca de ella y el entrenamiento siempre funcionaba para lograrlo, poder mirarla más de cerca, el poder respirar de aquella fragancia a flores que desprendía de su ser…se había vuelto indispensable…

La vio, se encontraba recargada sobre la barandilla sosteniendo un pequeño libro que hojeaba sin cesar.

No supo si por intuición, ahora se encontraba siendo observado por ella con esos ojos que podían perderse en los suyos; notó como ella se acercaba hacia donde él estaba, fingió no importarle y sin tratar de evitar el encuentro siguió como si nada esperando que la joven le hablara si es que pretendía hacerlo.

La morena le dedicó una sonrisa que él ignoró por completo como si no fuese él el destinatario de dicho gesto; ella se acercó aún más a donde él estaba, cuando estuvo frente a él se puso de rodillas; mientras que el espadachín no hacía más que mirarla con incredulidad, ella tomó su cara con ambas manos y sin esperar reacción alguna por parte de Zoro lo besó…

Zoro tardó un poco en reaccionar pero en seguida respondió el beso con más pasión; era extraño pero tenía la necesidad de besar esos labios, de estrujar ese cuerpo entre sus brazos y demostrarle que en ese beso le decía que confiaba en ella, que la necesitaba y no la dejaría ir.

No supo cuanto tiempo duraron así, besándose, sintiendo el dulce contacto de su ser y ni le importaba; solo quería aprisionar este momento para siempre…

Después de separarse ella se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, se recargó sobre el hombro del peliverde y cerró los ojos; él aún sorprendido por el atrevimiento de la arqueóloga no hizo más que mirarla detalladamente como queriendo detener el tiempo para poder disfrutar mejor de ese momento; mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar entre ambos, sin querer se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Cuando despertó y volvió a encontrarse sólo en el barco pensó que todo había sido un sueño, desilusionado miró a su lado pero obviamente no había nadie, tocó sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos recorriéndolos un poco y para su sorpresa aún podía sentir los labios de la arqueóloga sobre los suyos "fue tan vívido el sueño" pensó.

Decidió levantarse para ir a darse un baño y, mientras se desnudaba un extraño aroma… ese aroma a flores que tanto le agradaba le llegó a la nariz, pensó que quizá esa mujer estaría por ahí pero fue mayor su asombro cuando notó que el aroma desprendía de él, de su ropa, creyó que estaba exagerando por lo real que había parecido su sueño, aunque no podía negar que ese aroma le encantaba.

Sin pensar más del asunto terminó de desnudarse y se metió a la regadera…

Mientras tanto, en la torre de vigilancia se encontraba Robin leyendo un libro, saboreando sus labios y sonriendo de una manera tan particular como de quien se acuerda de sus travesuras.

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer…**


End file.
